


Her home was in the beating beautiful dark

by hongmunmu



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Darkspawn, Other, Short One Shot, The Blight (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongmunmu/pseuds/hongmunmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Split thoughts of the Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her home was in the beating beautiful dark

Before the Father came she had the song.

A rattle and then a lurch. She did so love the darkness.

The hands of it were her home. She laid in them and made them hers, she listened to the rustles and suckling sounds of her children and felt so undeniably _secure_ , nestled in the ecstasy of the never ending _song_. A rhythm embedded in her from the day she was born, she repeated it to herself with a fractured tongue, each portion of her face beating out a different part of the tune. A lullaby to her children. It was a mindless, beautiful high; never the need for thoughts, for elaboration, _no –_ just a sweet acceptance of instinct, breathe, feed, breed, sing. In her many arms she held her prey and lulled them, a stroke of a clawed limb against the warm flesh of man, hot and sticky from sweat and sweet, sweet blood. She let them feel safe in their Mother’s arms before she tore them apart. She timed their screams of surprise and pain to intersect, to layer perfectly with the song thrumming in her mind. A beat and a scream and-the-drums-con-tin-ue. Sinew and skin she stretched between her black legs, thin and transparent, she tore into shreds and fed to her children.  Organs she pried out to a pile, surgical and precise, to be forced down the throats of the stinking crying mortal women. So foolish were they to not know the sweetness of the dark and the music. She wondered how they could bear it.

But they would be hers soon – her beautiful sisters. She revelled in the primal taste of flesh and bone.

Until the Father came – his arrogant self – to force _Warden_ blood into her guts, to rip poor Mother from her beautiful rhythm of existence. Stealing her out from the roots. The gall.

And poor, sweet, dear naïve Mother, who suspected nothing! Who felt nothing, knew nothing but the foreign scent of the new darkspawn until her world was torn and blinded and filled with agonising _silence_. Ringing in her hellish ears, her rotting brain. She hated him so, so, so, so, so, so. Wanted him to rip and tear and make him know the torture.

And left with nothing but her own thoughts now, with no beautiful music to lull away the pain, she could dwell on it. Had no _choice_ but to dwell on it. He took it from her. _He took it from her._

Evil rotting blind Father who knew nothing and heard nothing and had naught but to inflict his own empty existence onto others. Believing he was fixing her, making her, _helping her-_ she vomits, she retches, she _laughs!_

Fool, fool, fool!

But he who had no music, he who longed to be like the mortal living creatures, she would make him _see_. She wished nothing but mercy, for the Mother would _always love, love, love her children._ ‘Twas her instinct, after all.

She had her beautiful offspring sing the song for their mother. All in thousands in one, and she would sing along once they had enough of the tune to trigger her poor spotted memory. She longed for the taint, lusted for it. She wanted to breed and sing and feed again.

But she had found him now.

Once her poor children, who could not endure the silence as she could, as she _must_ , much as she would like for it all to _end and end and be done_ – once they were free. She had to release them, had to fulfil her duty as a mother. Her love for her children was endless and boundless and she would do naught but for them.

And the dreams were hers.

She would have him learn.


End file.
